Celos
by Elying-chan21
Summary: One-shot. La guerra acabo, Naruto es Hokague y trajo a Sasuke de vuelta pero ¿Qué pasara cuando este pase demasiado tiempo con Hinata?


_**Hola!**_

_Bueno esta lloviendo aca en monterrey y no tenia nada que hacer no hai nada bueno en la tele asi que fui a por mi computadora y escribí lo primero que se me vino a la mente jejeje que fue este one-shot espero les guste _

_**Disclaimer: **__los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen estos son de Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es completamente mia._

_Ahora si aquí esta _

**CELOS**

* * *

_Celos_

En el diccionario se describen como la respuesta emocional compleja y perturbadora, que surge cuando una persona percibe una amenaza hacia algo o a alguien que considera como propio. Generalmente este termino se usa cuando se ve ha la persona amada con alguien mas.

Eso era lo que sentía Naruto Uzumaki actual hokage de konoha considerado el ninja mas fuerte y formidable de la 5 grandes naciones por haber acabado con la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi saliendo vencedores y airosos de esta misma y por acabar con la amenaza de Madara Uchiha el cual ahora estaba muerto junto con todos los akatsukis. Él Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki el hombre que pudo traer de vuelta a su amigo-rival-hermano anteriormente conosido como traídor Sasuke Uchiha que junto con el ayudo a acabar con la guerra, él el hijo de el rayo amarillo de konoha y la habanera sangrienta porque si ahora lo sabia ahora estaba enterado de quienes fueron sus padres Minato Namikaze y kushina Uzumaki.

Ahora lo admitia se sentía lleno de rabia e inpotensia en pocas palabras estaba celoso demasiado celoso tanto que ahora estaba considerando la idea de impactar un rasen shuriken contra ese sujeto el cual ha estado saliendo con SU Hinata-chan por que si ella era suya aunque ella aun no lo supiera.

-estas bien dobe-hablo Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona de lado por la reacción de su amigo, tratando y logrando con exito mostrar supremasia asia el por lo que el dobe le habia preguntado.

Hace unos instantes Naruto le había preguntado si el y Hinata estaban saliendo juntos, la pregunta le había desconcertado un poco pero al atar cabos y recordar que asía unas 2 semanas el y la heredera Hyuga pasaban mas tiempo, juntos debido a que el le había estado ayudando en secreto a mejorar sus técnicas y que pudiera hacerse mas fuerte, no es que a el le importara, pero al ver como esta se esforzaba al máximo y daba todo de si no importando lo mucho que el le exiguiera o lo duro que fuera el entrenamiento es por eso que se había desidido a continuar ayudandola, por eso y por que asi el aprovechaba y entrenaba con un casi digno oponente, por que debia admitir que en serio era fuerte a pesar de ser tan pequeña.

Y mas lo asía por ver lo celoso que se ponía su amigo al verlos juntos, cada vez que se daba cuenta que el estaba cerca de donde estaban y que podía observarlos o que los observaba de grandes distancias estando este en la torre hokage viéndolos con recelo, pasaba un brazo por el hombro de la pelinegra haciendo que esta se sonrojara y podía sentir como a lo lejos el chakra de su amigo-rival-hermano iva en aumento.

Sabia que su amigo estaba celoso y el aria que se diera cuenta, ya que aunque nunca lo admitiera, el tenia una deuda con el, si no fuera por el él no estaría ahí y hubiese sido condenado pero gracias a que Naruto intervino junto con Tsunade la exhokague pudo salir de eso y ahora era un ninja mas de konoha ya que con el tiempo se había ganado un poco del respeto de los aldeanos y con eso se conformaba, eso sin contar que seguía con sus admiradoras las cuales para su fastidio seguían acosándolo.

Hace meses se habia dado cuenta de el comportamiento tan poco usual que tenia el ojiazul cada vez que estaba cerca de la hyuga o cuando la mensionaban y sus mejillas se teñian de un leve color carmin.

Ayudaría a su amigo y lo aria ver que estaba enamorado, el lo ayudaría a darse cuenta de lo que sentía, sabia de antemano que Naruto ya no sentía absolutamente nada por Sakura y que eso se había quedado atrás y ahora lo único que sentía era un amor fraternal, un amor de hermanos y que al igual que el eran como una familia volviendo a estar unidos junto con kakashi, que si bien ahora no era ya mas su sensei seguía siendo como el padre que el perdió y el padre que Naruto nunca tuvo.

-no, no estoy bien estoy…. Estoy….estoy…-dijo sin que pudiera salir mas palabras de su boca, debido a el enojo que sentía, estaba enojado consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía por ella y de darse cuenta ahora de que la había perdido.

-celoso-termino de decir su frase viendo como Naruto se ponía rojo tomate por haber sido descubierto.

-no, no estoy celoso-al ver la cara de Sasuke diciendo un claro "_no te creo_" termino por rendirse, no podía negarlo se le notaba a leguas lo celoso que estaba y menos podía negárselo a Sasuke el lo conocía muy bien y si a eso le agregas que era demasiado perspiaz y que el era muy evidente y malo finguiendo no le quedaba de otra mas que decir la verdad-si, si estoy celoso me muero de rabia y de celos cuando voy por las calles y los veo juntos o cuando veo por la ventana y la tienes abrazada… contento estoy completamente celoso ESTOY CELOSO DE HINATA-CHAN Y TU-termino gritando.

Se oyó carraspear a el portador de el sharingan Naruto, diriguio su mirada a el y vio que con los ojos le decía que mirara a un lado viro el rostro y la cara se le quizo caer de vergüenza al ver ahí parada en la puerta de su oficina nada mas ni nada menos que a la heredera Hyuga con los ojos como platos por la sorpresa obiamente había oído todo lo que dijo-eto..…yo..yo no-balbuceaba sin saber bien que decir.

-eto..yo… yo solo venia a…-se vio interrumpida por una voz masculina.

-yo me voy... los dejo solos-esto ultimo lo dijo a modo de insinuacuion mas que bada para que el baka de naruto aclarara las cosas co ella, volteo hacia Hinata y vio que esta le desia con la cara un "_no te vallas_" después volteo a Naruto y solo pronuncio un "_suerte dobe_" asegurándose de que solo el lo oyera.

Una vez quedando solos el silencio los invadió, veian en todas direcciónes sin saber que podían que hacer y la tensión se hizo tan grande que incluso se podía palpar.

-eto…yo …Hinata-chan escuchaste lo…lo que yo-pronuncio recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de ella-bien-hablo con una voz firme, pero muriéndose de vergüenza por dentro, al decir esto rodeo su escritorio y se acerco a ella esta en cambio retrosedio un paso por inercia-acercate-dijo sonando como una orden, ella asi lo hizo-cierra la puerta-volvio a decir sonando nuevamente como una orden, ella en cambio dudando un poco y con manos temblorosas, acoto la orden dada volteando nuevamente asia el, siendo grande su sorpresa al tenerlo a escasos sentimetros de ella, inmediatamente sus mejillas se habían sonrojado al máximo y había bajado su cabeza, Naruto la tomo del mentón y la obligo a verlo a los ojos -hinata-chan primero quiero que me digas si es cierto lo que dijo Sasuke-teme-dijo y al ver la cara de desconcierto por parte de ella agrego-sobre que tu y el están saliendo juntos- dijo dudoso temiendo la respuesta.

Hinata apenas podía pensar al tenerlo tan cerca, estaba segura de que ahora mismo su cara debía de estar ardiendo por su cercanía, pero al escuchar eso se desconserto, que incluso se perdió poco a poco el sonrojo de sus mejillas, empezando a pensar cosas como ¿Qué? ¿de donde saco eso? ¿Sasuke-kun y yo juntos? se sonrojo levemente abte esa idea-no-nego con la cabeza al tiempo en que deica eso-no estamos juntos de-de donde sacaste eso Naruto-kun-dijo veindolo a los ojos y viendo como estos adquirían un nuevo brillo de esperanza y su cara cambiaba radicalmente a una de total e infinita alegría.

-ENSERIO HIATA-CHAN –dijo no grito, al momento de desir esto la tomo de ambas manos uniendolas con las suyas y juntándolas a la altura de su pecho viendo como esta volvia a bajar la cabeza y a poner su cara rojo tomate.

La tomo del mentón nuevamente y le alzo la cara con delicadeza-Hinata-chan escuchaste que estaba celoso no?-esta solo asintió-y no te preguntas por que-ella volvió a asentir-estaba no sigo estando celoso por que te veía con Sasuke, por que los veía por la aldea juntos a todas horas en las mañanas, al salir el sol e incluso altas horas de la noche hablando, riendo, sonrojándote a cada rato…me sentía celoso por que… por que yo… yo…. Tu….. tu…. Tu me gustas….. me gustas mucho… me gustas desde…. desde que termino la guerra y empeze a estar mas tiempo con tigo que pude ver lo buena, lo gentil, lo amable, lo cariñosa, inteligente fuerte y valiente que eras desde que pude ver todas esas cualidades y aun mas en ti… desde que pude ver tu forma de ser, tu forma de ser con los demás y tu forma de ver la vida-

Ante cada palabra que el pronunciaba ella solo podía pensar que era un hermoso sueño del que jamás quedria despertar-Na…Naruto-kun-

-Hinata tu…tu siges sintiendo lo…lo mismo por mi…por que yo… yo ahora se lo que siento por ti y se lo que es amar…lo que es amar de verdad….yo…yo te amo… te amo Hinata Hyuga-dijo viéndose en sus ojos un brillo que nunca antes se había visto en ellos un brillo que solo podía tener una persona verdaderamente enamorada.

En ese momento Hinata sintió que se desmayaria, pero armándose de todo el valor que tenia junto todas sus fuerzas y el poco valor que le quedaba y contesto poniéndose rojo tomate-si…si Naruto-kun yo…yo aun te amo-

Naruto al escuchar esto la toma de la cintura, en un fuerte pero sin llegar a lastimarla abrazo, siendo correspondido al momento por ella, que le rodeo lentamente el cuello, con manos temblorosas he inseguras.

Se separaron solo un poco para poder verse sin soltar su agarre, Naruto la tomo de el mentón y la fue acercando a el lentamente hasta que sus labios se unieron, entonces el empeso a moverlos lentamente siendo correspondido al instante y de una manera un poco mas torpe, sabiendo asi que era el primero en prober esos labios y deleitarse con lo suaves y dulces que eran lo cual le lleno de orgullo. Le mordió un poco el labio inferior haciendo que ella entreabriera un poco los labios dando paso a la lengua de este empezando a insitar a Hinata para que sacara la de ella y asi comenzar una danza siendo Naruto el guía de Hinata y asiéndola disfrutar al máximo de ese beso y asiendo que a los dos le supiera a gloria.

labios, dietes, saliva y lengua fue lo que usaron en ese beso, con elcual naruto disfrutaba los labios de hinata que tenian un sabor unico y exquisito, jamas penso encontrar algo aun mas delicioso que el ramen, pero ahora que sabia que lo habia no la dejaria ir nunca por que ella era completamentede el y el de ella.

La primera en separarse y romper el magico beso fue Hinata quien se maldijo el no poder contener por mas tiempo la respiracion.

-te amo- dijo Naruto.

-y yo a ti…también te amo Naruto-kun-al terminar de pronunciar esto Naruto volvió a por sus labios sabiendo y no importandole que se convertirian en una adiccion para el lo cual no le importaba que fuera asi.

* * *

_Jejeje espero que les alla gustado no se a que vino esto pero tenia ganas de escribir de los celos y esto fue lo que salió no se como me aiga quedado y el final no me convencio de el todo por lo pronto lo dejare en one-shot pero tengo una idea mas para este one-shot y no se si poner conti o no bueno si asi lo kieren informeme por medio de un review _

_¿Review?_


End file.
